The present disclosure relates to content streaming circuitry that provide content to an electronic display for display. More specifically, the content streaming circuitry may automatically present the content to the electronic display using a display mode selected based upon a variety of identified factors.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Video content may be broadcast and/or streamed in different formats based on the frequency of the electric power supplied to different regions. For example, in North America, the voltage of the electric power supplied is typically 120 volts (V) and the frequency is typically 60 hertz (Hz). However, in Europe, the voltage of the electric power supplied is typically 230 volts (V) and the frequency is typically 50 hertz (Hz). Older electronic displays (e.g., cathode ray tube-based televisions) would scan video content from top to bottom at a frequency that matched the line voltage, so American and European broadcast standards of 60 Hz and 50 Hz (respectively) were designed to accommodate this. Modern electronic displays (e.g., televisions) may not have such electrical requirements, but the standards remain. As such, electronic displays in North America may typically operate at a refresh rate of 60 Hz, while electronic displays in Europe may typically operate at a refresh rate of 50 Hz. As such, video content in North America may be provided at 60 Hz, while video content in Europe may be provided at 50 Hz.
However, displaying 60 Hz content on an electronic display that operates at 50 Hz, and vice versa, may lead to visual artifacts and playback problems (e.g., content juddering, where the content appears to shake on the display). This may occur when video content that is produced or meant for one region is played on an electronic display that is meant to be operated in another region. For example, playing and/or streaming video content produced in Europe via a content streaming device on an electronic display manufactured for North America may result in visual artifacts and playback problems, because the North American electronic display may render content at 60 Hz, while the content is produced and delivered at 50 Hz.
Moreover, content streaming devices may select an ideal display mode (e.g., a static default configuration mode) that is used regardless of the content, which may include video content, user interfaces, applications, and the like. However, while using the ideal display mode to display all types of content may be convenient or even aesthetically ideal, there may be instances in which the ideal display mode may introduce visual artifacts due to inconsistencies between the content and the electronic display.
For example, movies may typically be filmed at 24 frames per second (fps) and be digitally encoded as such. A content streaming device may connect to an electronic display based on the frequency of the electric power supplied at that region, such as 60 Hz in North America. As such, the content streaming device may convert the movie from 24 fps to a format that may be displayed on most electronic displays in North America (e.g., 60 Hz) based upon a display mode selected by the content streaming device. Some (e.g., more modern) electronic displays may recognize this converted format, and properly display the movie. However, some (e.g., older) electronic displays may not be able to display the converted format properly, and may only display the 24 fps movie format if receiving a 24 Hz signal. Similarly, displaying European programming, which is typically encoded at 50 fps, may introduce undesirable judder when presented at 60 Hz, and vice versa.
As an additional example, a user may prefer to have the electronic display perform certain processing of the content sent by the content streaming device, rather than having the content streaming device perform the processing. For example, the content may be in standard dynamic range (SDR) or high dynamic range (HDR) format. In cases where the content is in SDR format, the content streaming device may automatically convert the content to HDR format. However, such a scenario may be limiting to end users of the content streaming device. For example, the user may prefer to have the electronic display receive the original content in SDR format, and apply its SDR optimization settings to the SDR content (e.g., instead of having the content streaming device automatically convert the content to HDR)
As yet another example, a streaming service or application may separate two portions of content with content of another format. For example, a streaming service may stream episodes of a program, and separate consecutive episodes with at least a portion of a user interface (e.g., that enables a user to advance to the next episode, go back to a menu, etc.). This multi-formatted content may cause rendering issues when treated as content with a single format, as portions of the multi-formatted content may be provided with a format mismatch.